


For the First Time

by ask_edd_and_dan



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_edd_and_dan/pseuds/ask_edd_and_dan
Summary: Tom's known Dan since they were both in high school, but once Dan came out as a trans guy, Tom became less mushy towards him.  Years later, Dan moves in with him and his friends, and it's not too long before his feelings for Dan flare back up.He finally breaks and admits his feelings, but what happens next?
Relationships: Tom/Dan
Kudos: 5





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of this  
> https://ask-edd.tumblr.com/post/614632305282154496/ask-edd-dan-i-know-its-late-but-i-need-to
> 
> Also for those who don't know the blog's lore, the lads can shift into animals bc of an Eddventure  
> Tom shifts a bit in the fic so just wanted to state that up front so there's no confusion

“I love you too.”

Dan eagerly pressed his lips to Tom's, mostly in an effort to get him to shut up, but also because he's been wanting to do it for years. Tom, although surprised at first, melts into the kiss. He closes his eyes and moves his hands from Dan's shoulders to his face, cupping it gently and holding him in place just a little longer before pulling away to breathe.  
They stand there in the darkened room, just barely illuminated by the glow from Tom's laptop, staring lovingly at each other. With their graduation from friends to lovers, they've opened so many doors. What will they do first? Will they tell their roommates the good news, or will they stay here for just a little longer? Tom moves towards his bedroom door, prompting Dan to think it's the former. But upon Tom shutting and locking the door, he realizes they may be in here for a while. 

Tom turns back to Dan, giving off a much different aura. Dan can sense a fire in his heart, one sparked by passion and desire. A desire Dan could’ve only dreamed of seeing before tonight. Yet, here it is. Tom approaches him and engages another kiss as he slowly edges him back towards his bed. Just a few steps back and Dan hits the mattress, falling backwards on it. He lands with a soft “oof-” as Tom pulls his hoodie off. Dan reaches down to do the same, but Tom stops him.

“No, let me do it.” He whispers. Dan slowly moves his hands away as Tom finds his way under his hoodie and begins to lift it up and off of him. He does the same to his shirt and pauses to take in the view before him. The love of his life laying below him, hot, bothered, panting just slightly, and completely at his mercy. He runs his hands down Dan’s chest, stopping to thumb at his nipple before tracing his top surgery scars. He finds it kinda funny that he’s known Dan for so long, he almost forgot who he used to be. 

Dan looks up at him, silently hoping the scars aren’t affecting anything. Tom can tell Dan’s worried, so to dissuade him, he bends down and kisses him again. He slowly begins to trail kisses from his mouth to his jaw to his neck. He shifts just slightly to grant him shark teeth and uses them to very gently nibble on his neck. Dan is caught off guard by the sharp pain in his neck, but his immediate reaction is to man and mewl and shift his legs. Tom can tell Dan’s ready to go, so the foreplay can wait.   
Tom shifts back and stands upright again, focusing his attention on Dan’s jeans. He goes to pull at them, but Dan stops him.

“Tom, you know I-”

“I know. It’s okay.”

Though he may be a male, Dan’s missing a piece of his puzzle. But Tom doesn’t care, he loves Dan as he is now. Content with his answer, Dan allows him to continue. He pulls Dan’s pants off with relative ease considering they’re already a size too big. He follows suit with Dan’s underwear until he’s lying naked on Tom’s bed. He instinctively closes his legs, but Tom gently parts them.

“No, let me see all of you.” 

Dan shudders at his word choice but relaxes and lets Tom see all of him. Though, he can’t help but notice how one-sided this is. He reaches up to Tom’s shirt and pulls at it to signal he wants it gone. Tom gets the memo and pulls it off, dropping it to the floor. He wastes no time getting to his pants and boxers, pulling them off too, leaving Dan in awe of the sight before him. He's not quite sure if it's going to fit. But Tom's gonna make it fit. He reaches over to the bottom drawer of his desk and retrieves a small, half used bottle of lube and a condom. He takes a moment to tear the condom wrapper off with his teeth and roll it over his dick before squeezing some lube into his hand and applying it to his shaft. Once prepared, he recenters himself between Dan’s legs. Dan’s heart is beating out of his chest at this point as he eagerly awaits Tom to make the first move.

“Hey, just.. Let me know if I need to stop, okay?”

“Okay..” 

After taking a deep breath, Tom lines himself up at Dan’s entrance and begins to push himself in. Dan tenses up, his hands gripping Tom’s duvet for dear life. 

“Ah, fuck-!” Dan cries out a bit louder than intended. Tom’s hand immediately presses to Dan’s mouth as Tom shushes him. He turns his head to look at the door just in time to see a shadow move under the door.

“Yo Tom, you alright in there?” Edd calls out through the door.

“Yeah, I’m good, I just uh.. Stubbed my toe.” Tom answers, a bit unconvincingly.

“Oh rip. Need some ibuprofen?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Alright. Hey, Matt and I are about to load up Smash, you wanna play?”

“Nah, I’m good for now. Maybe later.”

“Alrighty then.” 

Tom waits for another second or two after Edd’s shadow leaves to turn to Dan.

“You gotta be quiet.” He whispers gently as he removes his hand from Dan’s face

“Sorry.”

With that out of the way, they resume. Tom slowly but surely pushes his way into Dan, almost able to fit all the way inside of him. He stops to let Fan’s body get adjusted to his size and also to wipe away the small tears that formed in his eyes. Though it hurt, her was trying to make the best of it. As they’re stopped, Tom takes another moment to let this moment sink in. He was Dan’s first kiss, and now he gets to be Dan’s first real partner. He studies his love’s form under him, observing his beet red face, how his chest rises and falls with his breathing, the small pink marks left on his neck from where he was bitten earlier. He stares at him so intently, yet sweetly. Almost as if he fears he’ll never see Dan like this again.

After about a minute or two of silence, Dan speaks up.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

With Dan’s permission, Tom pulls out a bit before pushing back in. He moves in slow, short strokes at first, which seems to be working. Dan’s hand is over his mouth, preventing anything louder than a whimper or a mewl from escaping his throat, his other hand still has a death grip on Tom’s blanket, his eyes are shit so tightly they’re practically clipping into each other. He eventually signals for Tom to pick up the pace, which he does. His slow, short strokes become longer and just a bit faster. He watches as Dan shifts underneath him, his body beginning to tighten and heat up. Tom knows Dan’s not going to last much longer, so he kicks it up another notch, picking up the pace and pounding into him. Dan’s hand that was gripping the bedding quickly moves to reinforce the one over his mouth as sounds try to escape it. Dan suddenly sees stars as his moans and cries that accompany his first body-wracking orgasm are just barely heard through his throat. They die down quickly after it’s over. Tom slows down but doesn’t stop, letting him down from his high gently. 

“You okay?”

The best Dan can manage is a weak thumbs up. Tom comes to a full stop so Dan can release the tension in his body and relax for a minute. Once he’s ready to keep going, Tom picks the pace back up, slowly rising to full speed again. Dan’s inner workings are still sensitive after the first orgasm, so it’s not long before it happens again. But this time Tom doesn’t stop. He keeps fucking Dan through three more peaks before he finally reaches his own end. With a soft grunt and a few more thrusts, his seed spills into his condom.   
He stands motionless for a moment before pulling out of Dan who whines in response to the empty feeling. He pulls the condom off and ties it closed before dropping it into the trash can next to his desk. He ties the bag too to remind himself to take it out. 

He returns his attention to Dan who’s lying motionless apart from his heavy panting. After some readjustment, Tom manages to pick Dan up and lay him right side up on his bed, leaving the blanket open. He doesn’t get in yet though, instead he heads over to the door and unlocks it, cracking it open a bit.

“Hey Edd, I’m just gonna go to bed, don’t wait up for me!” He calls out down the hallway to the living room

“Okay, goodnight!” Edd calls back.

Tom shuts his door again before heading back to his bed and climbing in with Dan. He pulls the covers over them both and spoons his bed mate, pressing his chest to Dan’s back and wrapping an arm over him. He’s already about half asleep, but he manages to let out a very small “I love you”.

“I love you too, Dan.” Tom gives him a kiss on the neck before closing his eyes and drifting off to dreamland.


End file.
